All-New Seven Little Monsters
''All-New Seven Little Monsters (7 Little Monsters) is to be an upcoming reboot of the original classic Seven Little Monsters, starring the voice talents from Joanne Vannicola, Colin Mochrie, Dwayne Hill, Sean Cullen, Michele Scarabelli, Debra McGrath, Tara Strong''. It is to air on Nick Jr. on TBA. Contents https://sevenlittlemonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Seven_Little_Monsters_Reboot# hide #Voice Cast Members #Season 1 episodes #Season 2 episodes #Season 3 episodes #Season 4 episodes #Season 5 episodes #Season 6 episodes #Season 7 episodes #Season 8 episodes Voice Cast Members *Joanne Vannicola as One (voice) *Colin Mochrie as Two (voice) *Dwayne Hill as Three (voice) *Sean Cullen as Four (voice) *Sean Cullen as Five (voice) *Michele Scarabelli as Six (voice) *Sean Cullen as Seven (voice) *Debra McGrath as Mom (voice) *Tara Strong as Mary (voice) Season 1 episodes *Episode 101: Movie Premiere Night/Who Broke the Baseball Plate? (January 4, 2019) *Episode 102: The Monsters Museum of Artwork/Is There a Medic in the House? (January 5, 2019) *Episode 103: The Comic Lovers/Ant Farm Incident (February 6, 2019) *Episode 104: Six Keeps Her Promise/A Day for Miniature Golf (February 7, 2019) *Episode 105: One On The Run/Three Breaks The Teapot (February 8, 2019) *Episode 106: Seven Side Up/A Day At The Water Park (February 9, 2019) *Episode 107: Two Has A Tantrum/Monster Dodgeball (February 10, 2019) *Episode 108: Four's Arm Injury/Kicked Out (March 1, 2019) *Episode 109: Crying Time/One's Very Bad Mood (March 8, 2019) *Episode 110: Seven in Dreamland/What Are We Going To Do (March 11, 2019) *Episode 111: It's A Wonder-Five Life (March 12, 2019) *Episode 112: Stinky Monsters (March 13, 2019) *Episode 113: Good Afternoon (March 14, 2019) *Episode 114: Three Puts On A Magic Show (March 15, 2019) *Episode 115: Seven Gets Sprayed By The Skunk (March 16, 2019) *Episode 116: Four Wins A Surprise (March 17, 2019) *Episode 117: Six Becomes A Dancing Star/One Loses Her Cap (March 18, 2019) *Episode 118: Three Gets Lost In The Woods (March 19, 2019) *Episode 119: Stinky House (March 20, 2019) *Episode 120: One's Hiccups (March 21, 2019) *Episode 121: Seven Big Monsters (March 22, 2019) *Episode 122: Three Has A Nightmare (March 23, 2019) *Episode 123: Five Visits The Farm/What Was That Four? (March 26, 2019) *Episode 124: Finders Keepers/Double Trouble (March 27, 2019) *Episode 125: Christmas Special (March 28, 2019) *Episode 126: Camping in the Woods (March 29, 2019) *Episode 127: Three Plants A Tree (March 30, 2019) Season 2 episodes *Episode 128: Child Monsters (March 31, 2019) *Episode 129: Six Plays A Trick (April 1, 2019) *Episode 130: Seven at the Toy Store (April 2, 2019) *Episode 131: One Finds A Dollar (April 3, 2019) *Episode 132: Five's Bad Day/Four On The Floor (April 6, 2019) *Episode 133: Three and Seven Clean Up/Dinner is Served (April 7, 2019) *Episode 134: One's Lucky Pencil (April 8, 2019) *Episode 135: Six and One's Play (April 9, 2019) *Episode 136: Six and One's Clubhouse (April 10, 2019) *Episode 137: Three Gets Homesick (April 11, 2019) *Episode 138: One and Six Win A Vacation (April 12, 2019) *Episode 139: Seven Stays Up Late (April 13, 2019) *Episode 140: We All Scream For Ice Cream (April 14, 2019) *Episode 141: Three Wears Glasses/I Dare You (April 15, 2019) *Episode 142: Two Many Things/Four Loses His Hat (April 16, 2019) *Episode 143: Singing Songs (April 17, 2019) *Episode 144: Six and One Have A Tea Party (April 18, 2019) *Episode 145: P.U. What's That Stinky Smell? (April 19, 2019) *Episode 146: The Good Hop/Two Takes A Sniff (April 20, 2019) *Episode 147: Seven On Strike/Three Finds A Pet (April 21, 2019) *Episode 148: A Giant Chicken in the House/The Annual Eating Contest (April 24, 2019) *Episode 149: Behavior in the Library/No Arguments, Please (April 25, 2019) *Episode 150: I Need Concentration, Please/I Need To Practice (April 29, 2019) *Episode 151: Stop Interrupting Me!/Can I Help? (April 30, 2019) *Episode 152: Six Wins the Game (May 1, 2019) *Episode 153: One Under Pressure (May 2, 2019) *Episode 154: Stop, Look, Listen/Thanks A Lot Three May 3, 2019) *Episode 155: None of Your Business!/That's Enough From You Seven (May 4, 2019) *Episode 156: Quiet Please!/Don't Start Yet! (May 5, 2019) *Episode 157: What Can I Do?/I've Got Something For You! (May 6, 2019) Season 3 episodes *Episode 158: It's A Wonder-Six Life (May 7, 2019) *Episode 159: Burping Contest (May 8, 2019) *Episode 160: The Adventures of Super Seven (May 9, 2019) *Episode 161: Three Learns to Be Patient (May 10, 2019) *Episode 162: It's Not Fair/Five Talks Normally (May 11, 2019) *Episode 163: Three Has a Bad Day (May 16, 2019) *Episode 164: Six Is On Duty/One Tries Again (May 18, 2019) *Episode 165: One Bossy Boots/Two and Seven Play Catch (May 20, 2019) *Episode 166: Six Loses Her Wand/Four Learns to Behave (May 21, 2019) *Episode 167: Three Stinks (May 23, 2019) *Episode 168: Monster Pinball (May 25, 2019) *Episode 169: Musical Chairs (May 27, 2019) *Episode 170: Diaper Change (May 30, 2019) *Episode 171: New Mean Neighbors/No Clothes (June 2, 2019) *Episode 172: Girls Only/Candy Surprise (June 4, 2019) *Episode 173: Halloween Special (June 6, 2019) *Episode 174: It's A Wonder-One Life (June 8, 2019) *Episode 175: Garbage Day (June 10, 2019) *Episode 176: One's New Makeover/Seven Becomes Talented (June 11, 2019) *Episode 177: Seven Puts On A Puppet Show (June 12, 2019) *Episode 178: Three's Busy Day (June 13, 2019) *Episode 179: Six's Unhappy Day/Two Sounds Funny (June 14, 2019) *Episode 180: Seven Mind Reads/Hide and Three (June 15, 2019) *Episode 181: Tramp-O-Three (June 16, 2019) *Episode 182: Pin-Nose-Cchio (June 17, 2019) *Episode 183: Three's Halloween Story (June 18, 2019) *Episode 184: One Feels Left Out (June 19, 2019) *Episode 185: Six Forgets (June 20, 2019) *Episode 186: Four Wants Pie/Five Shares His Cake (June 21, 2019) *Episode 187: Mind Your Manners (June 26, 2019) Season 4 episodes *Episode 188: A Day Without Three/Best of Luck For Seven (June 27, 2019) *Episode 189: No TV For A Week!/Mary Picks Berries (June 29, 2019) *Episode 190: Winter Snow Day/Where's the Soccer Ball? (June 30, 2019) *Episode 191: T-H-R-E-E (B-I-N-G-O Song) (July 1, 2019) *Episode 192: S-E-V-E-N (B-I-N-G-O Song) (July 3, 2019) *Episode 193: Six Can Fix/One Under The Sun (July 6, 2019) *Episode 194: What Comes Up Must Go Down? (July 7, 2019) *Episode 195: Take A Break/Eat Your Dinner Five! (July 8, 2019) *Episode 196: Fruits and Vegetables (July 9, 2019) *Episode 197: The Blackout (July 10, 2019) *Episode 198: It's A Wonder-Three Life (July 11, 2019) *Episode 199: The Adventures of Super Two (July 12, 2019) *Episode 200: The Amazing Seven Monsters (July 14, 2019) *Episode 201: Seven Little Monsters Join the Circus (July 15, 2019) *Episode 202: Movie Night in the Park/Pennies For Three (July 16, 2019) *Episode 203: Horse Back Riding/Mosquito Bite (July 17, 2019) *Episode 204: A Doll House For Six (July 18, 2019) *Episode 205: Wild Wild West/Win or Lose Doesn't Matter (July 19, 2019) *Episode 206: Come Back Here One (July 20, 2019) *Episode 207: Dance Contest (July 21, 2019) *Episode 208: Who Lost the Remote Control? (July 22, 2019) *Episode 209: Merry Christmas Seven Little Monsters (July 25, 2019) *Episode 210: Wishes Really Do Come True (July 28, 2019) *Episode 211: One and Six at the Grocery Store (July 29, 2019) *Episode 212: Silence in the Court!/Let's Have A Party (July 30, 2019) *Episode 213: Who Flooded the Bathroom?/Can I Go to Bed? (July 31, 2019) *Episode 214: Three's Package (August 1, 2019) *Episode 215: I've Got Work To Do, Please/A Cowboy Hat For Five (August 2, 2019) *Episode 216: Follow the Compass/Time For Cleaning (August 3, 2019) *Episode 217: Seven's Board Game (August 4, 2019) Season 5 episodes *Episode 218: Lights, Camera, Action (August 5, 2019) *Episode 219: What's That Cat Doing in the House?/Stinky Weed (August 6, 2019) *Episode 220: The Carnival of Lights (August 7, 2019) *Episode 221: Six Can Sparkle (August 8, 2019) *Episode 222: One Can't Swim (August 9, 2019) *Episode 223: Four Your Eyes Only (August 10, 2019) *Episode 224: Fit To Be Lied (August 11, 2019) *Episode 225: Movin' On Out (August 12, 2019) *Episode 226: The Bird is the Word (August 13, 2019) *Episode 227: Bathroom Problem (August 14, 2019) *Episode 228: Frog Incident/Thanks For Nothing! (August 15, 2019) *Episode 229: Three Burns His Hand (August 16, 2019) *Episode 230: Seven Says (August 17, 2019) *Episode 231: Two Three Or Not Two Three (August 18, 2019) *Episode 232: Excuse Me, Pardon Me Please! (August 19, 2019) *Episode 233: I Want You, I Need You (August 20, 2019) *Episode 234: Six, That's Mine! (August 21, 2019) *Episode 235: One, Get Me My Wand! (August 25, 2019) *Episode 236: Where's My Favorite TV Show? (August 29, 2019) *Episode 237: Sneezes and Coughs/It's For You Three (August 30, 2019) *Episode 238: The Magic Monsters (August 31, 2019) *Episode 239: Three's Sneak Peek (September 1, 2019) *Episode 240: Seven's Secret (September 3, 2019) *Episode 241: Six's Dance Recital (September 6, 2019) *Episode 242: One's Happy Ending (September 7, 2019) *Episode 243: Door To Door/Four The Best (September 8, 2019) *Episode 244: Five, Please Listen!/Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite (September 9, 2019) *Episode 245: Apple Picking (September 10, 2019) *Episode 246: No Can Two (September 11, 2019) *Episode 247: I'm Very Busy Today! (September 13, 2019) Season 6 episodes *Episode 248: Smell the Fresh Air (September 14, 2019) *Episode 249: Food For Thought (September 16, 2019) *Episode 250: One Out Of One (September 17, 2019) *Episode 251: Seven Plays Nothing (September 18, 2019) *Episode 252: The Sweet Smell of Oranges (September 19, 2019) *Episode 253: Cow Accident/Give Me A Turn! (September 20, 2019) *Episode 254: Three Gets Mistreated (September 21, 2019) *Episode 255: Six Does A Handstand (September 25, 2019) *Episode 256: Two Sings A Happy Tune (September 30, 2019) *Episode 257: Apples on the Case (September 31, 2019) *Episode 258: Anywhere Isn't /Three's-a Proud! (October 3, 2019) *Episode 259: No Fun Allowed! /Stuck in the Muck (October 8, 2019) *Episode 260: Happy WHAT, Now? (October 31, 2019) *Episode 261: House Special of You (November 1, 2019) *Episode 262: HELP ME!/Four the Better (November 3, 2019) *Episode 263: Going WHERE, Now? (November 6, 2019) *Episode 264: Seven's Attention/Two Turns Blue (November 7, 2019) *Episode 265: Hungry Tummy/Cleaning the Shed (November 8, 2019) *Episode 266: Six Takes A Lick (November 9, 2019) *Episode 267: One Is Done (November 10, 2019) *Episode 268: Stuck in the Basement/Where's My Music? (November 11, 2019) *Episode 269: Three's Stinky Milk (November 19, 2019) *Episode 270: Seven's Block Mountain (November 20, 2019) *Episode 271: Ghost in the Room/Little Red Riding Six (November 21, 2019) *Episode 272: The Adventures of Super Six (November 24, 2019) *Episode 273: Grouchy Three/A Day At The Lake (November 25, 2019) *Episode 274: Monsters Go Skiing (November 29, 2019) *Episode 275: Stop What You're Doing!/Five in a Tutu (November 30, 2019) *Episode 276: Honey Bees/No More Ice Cream! (December 1, 2019) *Episode 277: Out Of The Question!/No More Toys Allowed! (December 3, 2019) Season 7 episodes *Episode 278: Snap, Snap, Snap/That's A Roof Leak (December 6, 2019) *Episode 279: Can You Tell Me WHEN, Please? (December 7, 2019) *Episode 280: Holiday Time (December 11, 2019) *Episode 281: Six Plays Ball Toss (December 12, 2019) *Episode 282: One Cleans the Room (December 14, 2019) *Episode 283: Three Hides a Noisy Toy (December 15, 2019) *Episode 284: Seven Makes Breakfast (December 18, 2019) *Episode 285: Two Ruins the Invention (December 19, 2019) *Episode 286: Day After Day/Count Your Blessings (December 20, 2019) *Episode 287: House Of Mirrors (December 21, 2019) *Episode 288: Party Pooper/Seven Awakes (December 22, 2019) *Episode 289: Clumsy Three (December 24, 2019) *Episode 290: Christmas Carols (December 25, 2019) *Episode 291: Six Remembers (December 26, 2019) *Episode 292: One Goes to the Doctor (December 27, 2019) *Episode 293: The Adventures of Super One (December 29, 2019) *Episode 294: The Mystery of the Missing Six (December 30, 2019) *Episode 295: Three Says, QUIET! (December 31, 2019) *Episode 296: Tell Me WHO, Please (January 1, 2020) *Episode 297: The Sweet Smell of a Monster/Two the Backyard (January 3, 2020) *Episode 298: Tell It To Mom!/Three's Wet Wiper (January 6, 2020) *Episode 299: One and Six's Fashion Show (January 7, 2020) *Episode 300: Fish Sardines/Four Goes Sightseeing (January 8, 2020) *Episode 301: Three Hurts His Ankle (January 9, 2020) *Episode 302: Seven Sleeps All Day (January 10, 2020) *Episode 303: The Mystery of the Missing One (January 11, 2020) *Episode 304: Time For Night Walking (January 15, 2020) *Episode 305: Don't Talk To Me!/Five's New Kite (January 19, 2020) *Episode 306: I Said Bedtime, Please/TV Time For Four (January 20, 2020) *Episode 307: Three's Special Day (January 21, 2020) Season 8 episodes *Episode 308: Birthday Party/Gone Fishing *Episode 309: Off Two the Moon/Eat, Drink, and be Mary *Episode 310: One-dering Around/Super Three Returns *Episode 311: A Tough Nut to Crack *Episode 312: Soon to Be Two *Episode 313: The Mystery of the Missing Three *Episode 314: Mend A Helping Hand/Switching Clothes *Episode 315: Opposite Day *Episode 316: Six-ercise/Bragging For Seven *Episode 317: Three's Fossil/One's Suggestion *Episode 318: And You Did That WHY, Exactly? *Episode 319: Once U Had Gold *Episode 320: Going Fourth *Episode 321: Smoothie Trouble *Episode 322: Three Party/Seven Gone Cuckoo *Episode 323: Six In The Attic/One Out Of Sight *Episode 324: I Don’t Know HOW, Exactly *Episode 325: Grouch For the Camera/Makes Four Sense *Episode 326: Six Clicks/One Weighs A Ton *Episode 327: I Pre-Four Nothing!/Seven Becomes Thoughtful *Episode 328: The Adventures of Super Four *Episode 329: Trick Or Three *Episode 330: The Mystery of the Missing Seven *Episode 331: House Investigate *Episode 332: Six and Stones/One Measures *Episode 333: Ice Skating *Episode 334: I Can't Three-ch/Winter Two Summer, Summer Two Winter *Episode 335: Flying Lanterns *Episode 336: Just Duet, Please/Inspector Three *Episode 337: Surprise Party For Six/One the Hogger Category:2019 Category:Reboots Category:Reboot Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Upcoming television series